Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition comprising particular acylproline or a salt thereof and a zinc salt of pyrrolidone carboxylate and having a suppressed peculiar odor. The present invention relates to the composition further comprising hydroxycarboxylic acid, which is preferable for addition to cosmetics and the like having superior appearance.
Discussion of the Background
Acylamino acid salts are known as low irritative surfactants having high safety, and are particularly used for cleansing agents for sensitive skin. Among them, acyl proline salt is known to be a material useful as a moisturizer having hygroscopicity and moisture retention property (patent documents 1 and 2).
On the other hand, acylamino acid salts such as acylproline salt and the like have defects in that a peculiar odor is produced when the blending amount thereof is increased or when a long time has passed after blending.
For example, as a method for solving the problem of the unpleasant unique odor of base that the acylamino acid salt has, a method of masking odor by using a synthetic flavor has been found. However, some of the people having sensitive skin are allergic to synthetic flavors and such flavors are suggested to pose problems in terms of safety (patent document 3). That is, when an acylamino acid salt is blended in a cosmetic and the like, masking of the peculiar odor is performed. In this case, masking means “adding an aroma”, by which deodorizing is not achieved. In addition, since the odor is fixed to cosmetics and so on, application of masking to the manufacture of cosmetics having own scent is avoided.
In addition, a zinc salt of pyrrolidone carboxylate (PCA) (hereinafter sometimes to be abbreviated as Zinc PCA) known to have a sebum suppressive effect, an antibacterial action, a skin astringent effect, an antiaging effect and the like is a useful cosmetic material conventionally used widely for skin external preparations and hair cosmetics for various applications.